emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7678 (25th November 2016)
Plot Frank calls around old friends looking for a loan to pay off Bobby. Tracy gets a call from Bobby and passes the phone to Frank. Finn tries to make sense of James' death by attempting to talk to Pete and Ross about it. He questions how their dad was depressed but none of them noticed. Marlon fears Carly is dropping hints about moving in until she reminds him they arranged to watch a movie together on her afternoon off. Tracy tells Frank and Carly that Lawrence has made a sizable donation to the cancer ward fund. It's Brenda's birthday and she puts her foot in it with Moira by inquiring about the inquest. Emma tells Moira that they need to move on and focus on the future as that's what James would've wanted. David counts up the charity money and Frank offers to take it to the bank for him. Rhona asks Brenda about the moisturiser as she has been itching. Cain watches Moira working in the fields from the caravan and is surprised to see Emma there with emotional Moira. Vanessa tells Frank he has proved her wrong, he is a decent dad. Moira and Emma talk as Cain checks up on his estranged wife and asks if Emma is bothering her. Cain asks Moira to talk to him, so Emma walks away. Cain admits to Moira he was at the funeral explaining he couldn't stay away. Moira cries as she talks about Holly still being everywhere at the farm. She blames herself for James' death as she didn't spot his depression, like she didn't spot anything up with Holly before she overdosed. Cain assures Moira that she is not to blame for either Holly or James' deaths. Moira walks away. Frank meets Bobby on a lane and tells him he has nothing to give but Bobby spots the cash box with the charity money in it. He grabs a baseball bat from his car and hits Frank before taking the charity money. Emma and Moira talk in one of the barns and Moira explains her talk with Cain really helped but Emma reminds her Cain really hurt her too. Emma tells Moira if she needs to talk, she's there. Moira questions why Emma doesn't hate her but Emma states James' death was not her fault and she doesn't blame her. Emma suggests James wouldn't want them tearing themselves apart and he'd be glad they are friends. Finn sits at Kasim's bedside and tells Kasim about the inquests open verdict. He struggles to believe his father would commit suicide. April shows Carly her long letter to Santa and right at the bottom is Marlon's Christmas wish, for Carly to move in with them. Brenda and Bob give Rhona a bag full of cakes to make up for the face cream. Carly worries to Vanessa about the prospect of Marlon asking her to move in as she wants to take things slow. Moira hugs Emma goodbye before leaving. Frank returns to the shop after his beating. He lies to David, Tracy and Vanessa that the money is gone as he was attacked by a gang. Cain tells Emma that Moira doesn't needs psycho sniffing around and tells her to get help. Cain grabs Emma after she states she'll help Moira get away from him and his family. Emma states Moira will hate him even more if he hurts her, so Cain lets go, but tells Emma to stay away from Moira. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast *Bobby - Sebastian Shaw *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Butlers Farm - Barn, fields and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Unknown country lanes *Hotten General Hospital - ICU *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes